The Fraying Threads of Friendship
by Imagination's Tales
Summary: Merlin is angry with the Knights after his arrest. My fix it fic after S5E7.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin and I don't make money from this story.

A/N: Hello! This is my first fic, and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review!

**The Fraying Threads of Friendship.**

In the days following the attempt on Arthur's life, Merlin spent the majority of his time in the King's chambers. Tending to Arthur as he recovered was an excellent way of avoiding the Knights, who visited only to give reports, which left very little time for socialising.

Of course, he still had to see Gwen, but at least he could keep an eye on her. Besides, he didn't feel as much resentment towards her as he did the Knights. Perhaps it was because he knew she was under Morgana's influence, unlike the others.

Unfortunately, Arthur healed just in time for a man from a small village on the outskirts of the kingdom to arrive and beg for aid. His home had become the target of a group of bandits, and of course the King decided that must personally lead a group of his best Knights on a mission to bring the vagrants to justice. Merlin, of course, was expected to join the group.

The villager was injured and ill, so he stayed behind in Gaius' care, as the party left Camelot. They rode fast and in near silence, until the sun began to set.

The camp was set up quickly, and Merlin cooked a stew that they ate around the fire, the King and his Knights chatting good naturedly.

"You're very quiet tonight Merlin," Arthur commented finally.

"Perhaps I just have nothing to say," he replied.

Across the fire, Gwaine chuckled.

"Come now, Merlin. You always have something to say."

The servant ignored him, picking up the empty cooking pot.

"If you're finished ,sire, I'll wash these up."

Arthur frowned, but handed over his bowl easily enough. Merlin went around the circle, grabbing the empty bowls. Pretending he couldn't hear Percival's confused call of his name, he left the camp and headed for the nearby stream.

It only took a few minutes to clean the pots, but he stayed sitting on the bank, staring into the dark rushing water. Footsteps sounded behind him, but he didn't turn. Not even when Arthur crouched beside him.

"What's wrong?" the King asked.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing," Arthur pressed. "Do you have one of your bad feelings? You haven't yet told me this mission is too dangerous."

"It's nothing like that," Merlin shook his head.

"Then what?"

"It's difficult to explain," the warlock sighed. "It's the Knights. I'm angry at them. All of them! They threw me in the cells when you were poisoned. Not one of them defended me, or gave me a chance to defend myself.

"I know Gwen's the Queen. And I know it was she who accused me, but neither you nor her would ignore the words of friends. You never have in the past.

"They could have tried to help me, but they didn't. They're supposed to be my friends."

Arthur was silent for a minute, taking in what he'd said.

"You resent them," he replied slowly. "I'm sorry, Merlin. They shouldn't have done it. They should know you better. Guinevere especially."

"You have nothing to apologise for," Merlin gave a small smile. "You put an end to it right away. But _they_ should have known me better. I've been by your side for so long now. I would never hurt you. My true friends would know that."

The two men sat in silence for a moment, gazing across the stream.

"You're going to have to forgive them sooner or later, you know," Arthur said finally. "I need my men to be able to work as a team."

"I know," Merlin replied. "I'll forgive them soon enough. I just need a little time."

"I'm surprised you haven't already," Arthur nudged his shoulder playfully. "I've always thought you forgive too easily."

"Perhaps this was just a step too far," Merlin muttered.

Sobering, Arthur stood, ruffling Merlin's hair as he did so.

"Don't stay out here too long," he ordered. "It's a cold night, you need the fire to keep you from freezing to death."

Heading back to the camp, he paused and turned back at the tree line.

"Merlin?"

"Sire," the servant looked round.

"Sleep close to me tonight."

"Arthur, you don't need to prove to me that you trust me," Merlin chuckled.

"It's not that," Arthur fidgeted, uncomfortable. "Like you said, you've been with me through so much. You're my closest friend and I feel safer and stronger near you."

They gazed at each other for a moment, before a smile curved the corners of Arthur's mouth.

"Of course, I'll deny ever saying that."

"Of course," Merlin agreed with an answering grin.

He lingered by the stream for a while longer, but eventually made his way back to camp. Arthur was right, it was a cold night.

The Knights were beginning to bed down as he arrived. Arthur was already using his cloak as a pillow, eyes closed.

Merlin piled the pots by their supplies, carrying his pack over to the King. Dropping it less than a foot from Arthur's face, he stretched out, resting his head on it. Putting his back to the others, he glanced up at Arthur, who was watching him.

"Goodnight Merlin," the King murmured.

"Night Arthur," he replied.

Morning came quickly, and they broke camp, riding with haste to their destination. Again, they travelled quietly, exchanging comments only rarely. Arriving near sundown, they were offered shelter by the villagers, splitting up between several homes.

The night passed peacefully, and in the morning they headed into the woods to track the bandits. It took only a few hours to find the camp, and after a short but bloody battle, the village was safe once more.

After Merlin had treated the Knights' scrapes in stony silence, the group began their journey back to Camelot, declining the villagers' offers of shelter a second night.

As they sat around their fire later that night, Mordred frowned across at Arthur.

"You seem pensive, My Lord."

Arthur inhaled, blinking as he surfaced from his thoughts.

"I just keep thinking about what happened last week," he explained. "I need to find out who this traitor is, but I don't know where to start."

The group was silent a moment, before Merlin decided to take a chance.

"Did Gwen ever tell you what Morgana did to her in the Dark Tower?" he asked slowly.

"No," Arthur replied, confused. "She said she'd rather not dwell on it. Why?"

"She seems different. Not herself."

"Merlin, you cannot possibly be attempting to accuse the Queen of treason!" Leon interjected from across the fire.

Gritting his teeth, Merlin refused to turn his head, remaining focused on Arthur.

"When you sent Gaius and I to the woods where Gwaine's patrol was attacked, we found a scrap of silk snagged on a branch," he continued. "As I did your laundry. I realised that it matched Gwen's cloak. She'd told me that she was only walking in the meadow, but that silk puts her in the woods. I was on my way to warn you when I found you slumped at the table."

"Merlin, this is ridiculous!" Leon snapped, but Arthur stayed quiet, staring into Merlin's serious eyes.

"Gaius and I think, that whatever Morgana did, it has given her control of Gwen's mind. She's betraying you without meaning to."

The King frowned, staring into the fire as he thought on Merlin's words. His friend was right, he realised, Guinevere did seem different, and she was staring at him strangely before he passed out.

"Sire, surely you will not let this accusation pass!" Leon seemed incredulous. "Guinevere is our Queen! She was distraught as you lay dying."

"That may be so, but Merlin is right. Guinevere hasn't been herself," Arthur decided. "She must be watched until we have proof of her betrayal. Merlin, would you?"

"Of course," Merlin nodded, feeling a thrill of triumph deep in his chest. Arthur was listening to him for once.

"My Lord, I must object," Leon burst out. "There is no proof of treachery here, only Merlin's word against that of the Queen!"

"Of course, that counts for nothing," Merlin snorted, bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwaine spoke up for the first time.

"Nothing. Anything I can do for you, _Sir_ Gwaine?"

"Merlin!" Leon was visibly shocked at the mocking tone in the warlock's voice.

"What?" he snarled.

"That is enough!" Leon's face hardened. "You may be our friend, but you're still a servant. You will treat us with respect!"

"Oh yeah, right, _friends_," Merlin nodded sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" Percival leaned forwards. "Course we're your friends."

"No you're not!" Merlin snarled viciously. "Friends don't betray each other the way you all did me!"

An awkward silence fell, as the men all stared at each other in shock.

"I don't understand," Percival glanced at Arthur, who was watching Merlin with mixed sympathy and approval.

"We didn't betray you!" Gwaine burst out indignantly.

"Yes you did!" Merlin cried. "You tossed me in the dungeons, accused of treason. Of attempting to kill my closest friend. Not one of you spoke up in my defence!"

"But the evidence-" Leon started.

"There was no evidence! Just the fact that I have access to all areas of the castle. Like many others. Like all of you."

"But the Queen said-"

"I know that! But you still could have said something! Or allowed me a moment to defend myself. I could have told you I was doing laundry. Then you have been able to check with the cook, and I never would have been arrested."

"We couldn't argue with the Queen," Percival reasoned.

"Why not?" Merlin challenged. "You contradict Arthur all the time. Why should Gwen be any different?"

"I'm sorry."

Mordred's voice cut across whatever Leon was about to say.

"I knew that you would never do harm to the King. I've seen how fiercely you protect him. I should have stepped in, but I was afraid no one would listen."

"I'm sorry too," Percival sighed. "I didn't stop to think. I should have known that you were innocent."

Gwaine sighed, taking a swig of water.

"I'm an idiot. I know you would die for Arthur. You even asked me to protect him while you were out in the woods. Forgive me."

Leon deflated, looking abashed.

"I'm sorry Merlin," he offered. "I shouldn't have just followed my orders blindly. You're right. There was no evidence. I was just so worried about Arthur and the kingdom."

Merlin looked around the circle, seeing genuine remorse on the men's faces.

"I accept your apologies," he said slowly. "But you did hurt me, and it may take some time for that hurt to heal."

Nods and guilty murmurs raced around the circle.

"Let this be an end to it," Arthur flung an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "You have all acted like fools, but you will learn from this and think in future.

"As much as it pains me to say, Merlin's theory has merit. Guinevere must be watched until we have proof either way."

The Knights nodded in agreement, and soon they all bedded down.

When morning came the group rode for Camelot, nerves raw, but the atmosphere lighter. They were going to be all right.


End file.
